


Чем дальше, тем хуже

by fandom_Kylux_2016, theyra



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, дёти-ток, упоминание мпрега и кроссдрессинга (в фантазии)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyra/pseuds/theyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс никогда не затыкается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чем дальше, тем хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Bad to Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956162) by [Eralk Fang (EralkFang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang). 



Плохо было то, что они трахались.

 

Они не встречались и не ухаживали друг за другом. Хакс просто пришел к нему однажды ночью, тяжело дыша. Когда Кайло открыл дверь, он твердо посмотрел ему в глаза и яростно поцеловал.

 

Кайло схватил Хакса за его безупречный китель и развернул, чтобы впечатать в ближайшую стену. Но Хакс любил боль — как банально, — и только после того, как они кончили перед шлемом, даже не раздевшись, и Кайло серьезно прокусил губу Хаксу, он понял, что это может быть полезно.

 

Сильные эмоции были необходимы для познания Темной стороны Силы, но злость бывало трудно сохранять на протяжении нескольких дней. Страсть была бы приятной передышкой. Естественно, он ничего не чувствовал к Хаксу — особенно к Хаксу, — но понял ценность постоянного партнера, на молчание которого можно было рассчитывать.

 

(Они не говорили об этом. Однако иногда, когда Кайло прокусывал губу Хаксу, тот специально снова раздирал ранку, глядя на Кайло на мостике. Но это не считалось за разговор.)

 

Однажды у него будет своя Падме, и он преподнесет ей Империю, которой не было у его бабушки, но пока у него был… Хакс.

 

Хуже всего было то, что Хакс никогда не затыкался. Ни когда он трахал Кайло, ни когда трахали его, ни даже с членом во рту. Иногда Кайло кончал ему в рот без предупреждения, просто чтобы заткнуть его и заставить кашлять и отплевываться. Кажется, Хаксу это нравилось.

 

Это все была такая бессмыслица.

 

Например: «Блядь, твой рот. У тебя просто талант. Я должен отдать тебя штурмовикам как награду за хорошее поведение. Я бы завязал тебе глаза. Тебе бы пришлось отсасывать каждому, кто захотел бы использовать тебя. Ты бы отличал хуй от пизды, только когда давился бы ими. И ты бы сидел там, голый, связанный, пока я бы не пришел к тебе. Тебе бы даже не потребовалось прикасаться к себе, правда? Смог бы я заставить тебя кончить от одного моего голоса?»

 

(«Какая мерзкая фантазия со связыванием», — подумал Кайло, несмотря на то, что кончил, тяжело дыша в шею Хакса.)

 

Или: «Думаю, тебе бы пошло платье. Что-нибудь шелковое, что можно сорвать, — отрывисто произнес Хакс. — Тебе бы понравилось, не так ли? У тебя бы встал в ту же минуту, как я надел бы его на тебя. Я бы не прикоснулся к тебе. Твой член бы просто висел там, пачкая платье. Я бы медленно поднимал подол по бедрам, дюйм за дюймом, приближаясь к члену, пока ты бы не начал умолять прикоснуться к тебе. И тогда я бы залез под подол и отсосал тебе, вылизал бы досуха». (Кайло схватил Хакса за бедра и начал вбиваться в него сильнее. Тот кончил с задушенным криком. И где он только время брал, чтобы придумывать все это?)

 

Или даже: «Я бы так тебя трахнул — ох, — что ты бы давился моей спермой, наполненный моим семенем, ты бы залетел с первого раза, правда? Посмотри на себя, ты бы подошел для этого идеально, ты в самом расцвете сил. Ты бы произвел для меня целый выводок маленьких Хаксов, одного за другим. Я бы трахал тебя постоянно, чтобы ты всегда носил моего ребенка». (Кайло кончил, когда Хакс укусил его за шею.)

 

Худшим из всего этого было то, что ему нравилось. Или, если быть точнее, это работало. Слушая странные детальные фантазии Хакса и чувствуя край его желания Силой, он возбуждался сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Хакс был придурком, но у него была удивительная способность сосредотачиваться. Когда сомнения переполняли его, видеть и чувствовать мир так, как это делал Хакс, было облегчением. Даже если Хакс грозился продать его тому, кто больше заплатит.

 

Хакс широко лизнул член Кайло. «Но сначала я бы трахнул тебя, подготовил бы тебя хорошенько. Напомнил, кто тобой владеет. Я мог бы даже оставить что-то, как напоминание, чтобы ты думал обо мне каждый раз, когда тебя трахают, и кричал мое имя, кончая». (Да когда он вообще кричал, подумал Кайло и шумно кончил на лицо Хакса.)


End file.
